High Tide
by Turtel
Summary: A young woman by the name of Raven has long known one thing: who her father was. An odd fact, perhaps many know that from birth... Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1 Moonlit Waters

**_Note: I do not own or claim ownership of the movie, characters, or any characters associated with Pirates of the Caribbean, other than those I made up!_**

**Huzzah for disclaimers. OK, so anyways, this is a fan fic of the loverly Pirates of the Caribbean movie(s). Yay. Just so you know, I'm prolly gonna be working mostly on my LoZ OoT re-write… which EVERYONE should check out because I need the support… and you love me! So hah, I win. XD**

**So, at first this is a tiny bit of CotBP, and then the middle-ish is a spin-off of DMC, and the rest and conclusion shall be my version of the upcoming third movie! Woopie!**

**WARNING: Dead Man's Chest SPOILERS!**

**Another Warning: Some scenes may contain gore and/or sexual references. Please read at your own risk.**

**Look out below! Full summary!**

**Full Summary: A young woman by the name of Raven has long known one thing: who her father was. An odd fact, perhaps; many know that from birth. Her father, however, she has never met, but only heard stories of. Her mother could not bear to keep the identity of her daughter's father a secret, and told her when she was still young. Her father? Jack Sparrow.**

**She has lived on the island of Turtuga since she was a child, and known nothing else. Until one day, the fabled Black Pearle arrives at port. It just so happens that the captain, Jack Sparrow, is not only her father, but he doesn't know it. Raven decides to 'join' the crew and set sail with her father on the fabled ship. She is quickly wrapped up in the battles against Davey Jones, watching her father being swallowed by the giant sea monster—the Kraken—and more she could ever dreamed of. The crew sets out on a mad quest to salvage Jones's beating heart in order too save Jack. What happens as they travel the seas may become legend…**

**I officially dedicate this story to my bestest FanFic friends in the entire world, smalltowngurl, Final Fiction X, and shmokey-bear. LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS!**

High Tide

Chapter 1—Moonlit Waters

A full moon, glistening, in a misty midnight sky. An expanse of water stretching towards the dark horizon, the water itself deeper than the night. The combination of the two to create an effect only imagined in dreams. The light of the moon shimmered off the rippling waves generated a long, silvery line of reflection across the surface of the water.

Peaceful. Still. Tranquil.

And then, a disturbance. Perhaps not… the waves did not seem to react as the figure emerged from the depths and into the night air. Subsequently, almost as quickly as it had appeared, the figure disappeared into the murky depths once again.

Minutes passed in the seemingly ageless night before it reappeared in the direct light of the moon. The luminescent glow revealed that the it was not in fact an it, but a _she_. Her hair spilled about her in deep black tendrils, so black they could have blended easily with the night. A shaft of light hit her face; a pair of emerald green eyes sparkled as if the true gems had been inlayed into her eyes. The girl's face was like that of a porcelain doll: her skin was paled, but healthy, although the chill of the water made her appear paler, contrasting greatly with her hair. Her features were sharp, and yet subtle, gentle.

The girl took a slow breath, allowing the warm air to flood into her lungs. She closed her eyes, treading smoothly against the water. Her eyes trailed lazily up towards the moon, and she frowned. Realizing how late it was, she slowly—disappointedly—began swimming towards the shore.

She would have to be careful to stay clear of the lighted city before her. It may have been late, but every resident was up. The entire island never slept.

The girl finally reached a rocky ledge that reached perhaps a few feet above her head. Beyond that was a short expanse of a stony beach, and then thick trees and foliage embedded on the town's edge. Cautiously, she shot a glance over at the pier a ways off. A few drunken men mingled about, but she didn't worry, figuring that any rum they had took in that night had blurred their vision substantially.

She silently prepared herself, gripping two small hand-holds in the rocky surface of the ledge and making sure that she had a good—or at least considerable—grip on the slippery stone. Her feet groped around the submerged half of the ledge, finally finding two mossy crevasses that she could stand on. Turning her head to face the open sea, she blinked a few times in order to clear the salty water from her eyes.

She caught a glimpse of a large ripple in the water, traveling quickly towards the shore. As it neared, the wave curled over itself, creating foamy bubbles at its tip. Moments before the wave hit the rocks—along with the girl—she heaved herself out of the water and pulled her body over the lip of the shelf. Her timing had allowed the noise of the crashing wave to mask the slapping of her feet against the rock as she dashed towards the trees.

The thick foliage grew around her, and the girl came to a halt. The cool night air nipped at her bare skin. She shivered as goose bumps rose on her flesh. Glancing about, she located the dress and the rest of her clothes that she had left on a low branch earlier. She reached out and grasped the deep green dress in her hand and pulled it over her head.

A loud cry and a splash from behind her made her snap her head around. Sighing in relief, she realized it was just the bunch of drunks who had unceremoniously shoved one of their companions into the sea. She smirked to herself.

_Not unusual. This is Tortuga._

-----

The girl emerged slowly into the glow from the torches while wringing her long hair with her hands. Droplets of the sea water softly splattered against the cobblestone walk.

"Oi, Raven!" Her eyes darted around, searching the noisy town for the voice's source. A few people in a small gathering outside an inn were waving at her. She boredly made her way over.

"'Ello, Raven. You're wet." A tall blonde boy—the one who had called her—looked her over, clasping a glass bottle of rum in his hand.

Raven nodded to him. "Evening, Eric. You're drunk."

Eric laughed and his throat made a peculiar gurgling sound. Raven winced as the smell of cheap rum flooded her nostrils.

"You should join us," he said, flailing his arms in a pathetic attempt to point out the small group.

Raven laughed fakly and rolled her eyes. "I think I'll be alright if I don't," She started to walk away, but Eric caught her by the arm.

"Come on, love… have a drink," he thrust the rum out at Raven, who grimaced. "It's always fun to try something new." He winked.

Raven shook her head. She was possibly the only resident of Tortuga who did not find alcohol appealing. _Never tasted it and I'd rather not,_ that was her motto, anyways. These 'friends' of hers had tried to shove the drink down her throat—quite literally, once or twice—in order to show her the fun she was apparently missing.

"Yes Raven… join the fun," said a blonde girl with a rather over-exposed bust said, staggering up to her. She teetered from side to side, laughing giddily.

"No _thank _you, Eva… now why don't you go find yourself a fellow drunk in the bar who'll pay a shiny penny for the night." Raven gave the girl a push in the direction of one of the larger saloons on the island. Eva stumbled, nearly tipping over entirely. "If you can make it that far," Raven mumbled to herself, and then quickly walked away, avoiding the others.

She began heading down one of the alleyways that led to her own house, her boots sticking in the mud. Her lip curled a little as she contemplated just what might have _made _the mud.

She hesitated for a moment, hearing a second pair of footsteps following behind her. Uneven footsteps. She groaned and walked faster, hoping to get to her doorstep before the drunk behind her caught up. The pursuer continued, following at a surprisingly quick pace.

"If you insist," she grumbled quietly to herself, and then whipped around to face the trailer. Her words caught in her throat as she realized that she was facing Eric. _Why… ?_

"Hello, beautiful," he said, words slurred. He moved in close to her, she could feel his breath hot on her face. Her nostrils flared as the stench of alcohol overwhelmed her. "Now that we're alone…"

"Get away from me, you idiot bastard," Raven hissed, pushing him back. She turned around and stormed off. Eric reacted after a bit, lunging out and grabbing her by the shoulder. He pushed her to the side of the road, pinning her against the wall of the nearest house. Raven tried pushing him back again, but he now had the advantage.

"Come on… precious," he whispered before forcefully pressing his lips against hers. She attempted to pull back, but the solid wall behind her prevented that. She gagged as he pressed himself closer to her. Eric finally pulled away, turning his head and kissing the base of her neck.

"Let me go," she growled, venom dripping from her voice.

"Feisty today, are we?" he replied, pausing only a moment. She could almost detect a drunken smirk on his face just from his voice.

"Very," she whispered, rapidly bringing her knee up and it connected with the fork between Eric's legs. He crumpled almost instantly, falling to the ground.

Raven, not stopping there, swiftly kicked him in the gut. He groaned, mumbling something inaudible. Satisfied, she sighed and flipped her hair back. She walked off briskly, leaving Eric rolling in the muck like the pig he was.

**--OK… so I wanted to add a LOT more to this… but I also really wanted to FINALLY get this story out. So, I am hoping you shall enjoy it. R&R, please!**

_**Turtel**_


	2. Chapter 2 Beyond the Sunset

**Eternal thanks to everyone who reviewed, and keep it coming! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 2—Beyond the Sunset

Raven pushed through her doorway, shutting it quickly as she slipped inside. She leaned against the door and slid to the ground, rubbing her temples. She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth, trying to get rid of the sour taste. She sighed heavily. She realized she should have simply let him have his way with her… at least he wouldn't bother her for a few weeks after. She stayed still for a while longer before pushing herself up to her feet. The small house was dimly lit, although even with light it would be nothing spectacular. The kitchen she was standing in served as the entry way, dining room, living room, Raven's bedroom, and of course, the kitchen. A small cot was pushed off into the corner, serving as the girl's ever so extravagant bedroom. A door stood across from that, separating the larger room from her mothers closet sized bedroom.

She walked over lazily and pushed the warped wood back, peering into the room, which was possibly darker than the bleak kitchen. A small beam of light cut into the room from an old candle sitting on the table. Sitting on the edge of her bed was her mother. Life had taken its toll on the woman, and the effects were accentuated in the dim light. She turned her head to Raven, fixing her drooping eyes on her daughter. Deep auburn curls spilled down her back. The locks were disheveled and snarled. She wore a billowing red and black dress that was streaked with dried mud.

Raven frowned. "You look dashing today, mum."

Her mother—Francesca—turned back as she lifted a bottle to her mouth in a quavering hand. Raven frowned, advancing on her mother.

"Don't you think you've had enough for today?"

Francesca shook her head briskly, and then groaned as she became apparently dizzy. "Raven, darling," she said, her words slurred, "Come here, I want to tell you something."

Raven grimaced, and then dragged a small wooden stool over and sat down across from her mother.

Francesca cocked her head at Raven. "How old are you now, dear, twelve?"

"Seventeen," Raven answered bluntly.

Her mother nodded, taking a swig of ale. "Now, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time." She paused for almost a full minute as if the world had suddenly stopped. And just like that, she began again. "You might have noticed that you don't have a father. Well, quite obviously you do… but he isn't here, now is he?"

Raven sighed and shook her head.

Francesca swayed a bit as she nodded. "I don't want to hold it back any longer… you deserve to know. You've heard of the pirate… Jack Sparrow?" She hiccupped, and then giggled. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, the one that sails the fabled Black Pearle, or last you heard," Raven said softly.

"He is," her mother continued, not hearing her daughter, "a pirate who sails the ship called the Black Pearle, last I heard…" She trailed off and took a few more drinks. "Jack Sparrow is your father, Raven." She looked the girl square in the eye, or as square as she could, considering that she kept tilting from side to side. "When I first met Jack… he was bewitching. I couldn't take my eyes off him… and he treated my like a princess." She laughed giddily.

"Let me guess," Raven interrupted. "He came to port one day, strode into the bar—which you happened to be a waitress in at the time—and from the first time you two met each other's gaze, you knew it would be love…"

"Love indeed," Francesca said, lifting her glass in a toast. "But his love for the sea and the Pearl was greater… and he left me for the waves… and a ship that sails beyond the sunset." She dramatically waved her arms, staring off into space. "Now… when I learned that I was…" she hiccupped, and an odd look came over her face. Her eyes trailed lazily around the room, as if wondering where she was. Her gaze crossed Raven's and she smiled.

"Raven… there you are," she said with a stupid smile on her face. "Now what was I saying?"

"You were just about to go to sleep," Raven replied, standing up and taking the bottle from her mother. "And I was going to see if I could get some more of this for you, eh?"

Francesca nodded slowly and then flopped backwards onto the bed, falling asleep nearly instantly. Raven inched out of the room and shut the door. She rolled her eyes.

"When I learned I was pregnant," she began saying, mocking her mother's drunken tone, "I was at first overjoyed, and then oh so terribly devastated that Jack had left. What was I to do? I was only eighteen, my parents were gone, and I had no one to help me care for this child. But I decided that Jack Sparrow was a fool, and forgot about him. I've heard he's been here a number of times since, but haven't bothered seeing him. The only thing he was good for was you, darling."

Raven had the speech memorized. She had heard it nearly every day since she had turned ten. Some days she was spared when her mother was out or already passed out from drinking.

Sighing, she walked over to a small window and tossed the bottle and its contents out. Her mother would be able to scrounge for something more the next day, anyhow. Kicking off her shoes, Raven trudged towards her cot and lay down, staring up at the blank ceiling. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard a soft tune drifting from her mother's room.

"_Yo, ho, yo, ho… a pirate's life for me…"_

**Ai carumba… short chappie. Oh well… that's the way it goes I guess. This would have been the last part of my other chapter, but I decided to put it her. Read and Review please! Thanks a ton!**


End file.
